The Traitor Lord: A Father's Rage
by SputnikNStuff
Summary: The Traitor Tribe has finally reached the Queen's garden and are setting up camp while the Traitor Lord's Daughter starts to doubt her father's current direction.


THE TRAITOR LORD:

A FATHER'S RAGE

A Hollow Knight Fanfiction Screenplay by SputNStuff

**QUEEN'S GARDEN, STONE STRUCTURE - **A camp is being set up by the Traitor Mantis Tribe in the heart of a luscious greenhouse-like area, ruined by overgrown moss growing even across the cold steel beams spread around, and thorn vines bursting through even the rock-solid floor of the built structure, almost as if it's devouring it. The TRAITOR LORD overlooks his tribesmen and women with a stern but proud look in his unnaturally orange eyes. Proud to be able to claim some territory in one of Hallownest most sacred territories as his own. Proud of his tribespeople to have made it safe and sound to the place of their new home after their banishment. His DDAUGHTER however, doesn't look as happy as her father, approaching him with a worried look in her eyes.

TRAITOR DAUGHTER: Father…

TRAITOR LORD: Ah, my dear daughter…

He places his oversized claw, mutated by the Infection, around her daughter's shoulder and pull her closer, making her more uncomfortable than she already is.

TRAITOR LORD: What do you think of our refuge? It may not be much now, but soon we shall make this our home.

The Daughter peers at the claw on her shoulder and does her best to avoid looking at her father in the eye as she starts speaking.

TRAITOR DAUGHTER: Father, I don't think this is right…

TRAITOR LORD (surprised): Why is it so?

TRAITOR DAUGHTER: I know we're unwelcomed from our village but why take over this land?

TRAITOR LORD: My dearest daughter, this is to prove my ignorant sisters how we mantises could be ruling Hallownest if we chose to try.

TRAITOR DAUGHTER: But I do not wish to follow this path, my father…

TRAITOR LORD (slightly irritated): Do you have any other ideas then?

Before the Daughter could even attempt to answer, a MANTIS YOUTH, lacking her left claw, flies next to the Traitor lord and bows to him.

MANTIS YOUTH: My Lord, the local husks agreed to join our cause.

Traitor Lord (releasing his daughter from his hold): It's to be expected from these simpletons, what about the seat of the Queen?

As the Lord continues his talks with the Youth, the Daughter slowly leaves him and heads out of the small camp, into the overgrown wilderness. The Lord turns his head to see his Daughter heading out, his expression saddens a bit.

MANTIS YOUTH: Any worries, my lord?

LORD: No, I just need to plan our next course of action. You are dismissed.

The Youth takes a bow before flying away from the Lord. His daughter has already traveled out of his sight into the overgrown wilderness outside of the structure, increasing the Lord's worries as he heads out to try and find her.

**QUEEN'S GARDEN, OVERGROWN WILDS **\- The Daughter looks at her surroundings with overwhelming awe, finally being able to appreciate the surroundings of what will eventually become her new home. The greenery dominates this land with an iron fist as thorn vines cover even some of the natural floor she steps in, plants so big that could rival, or even outright out-size many mushrooms in the Fungal Wastes, where her former village was. She looks up to find an odd bug, sleek but elegant, flying over the wilderness. In her distraction, she is abruptly picked up by a MYSTERIOUS BUG and carried away from her current spot. The greenery around the small area rises up and clamps itself, revealing plant large enough to eat a big bug or even chomp away some limbs.

MYSTERIOUS BUG: Meled'lover, you should be careful when wandering through the queen's wilderness.

The Daughter's eyes shine as she sees the Mysterious Bug who saved her life who in turn responds with a smile.

DAUGHTER: Ze'mer!

ZE'MER: Che knows of the beauty of these gardens, but lately the wilderness have grown too dangerous. Meled'lover needs to tread carefully.

DAUGHTER: Forgive me…

Ze'mer smiles warmly as she puts the Daughter down and softly caresses the mantis' cheek.

ZE'MER: It's a bad habit to be formal to your equal you know?

The Daughter and Ze'mer share a kiss in the middle of the lush greenery surrounding them. The Daughter's worries seem to have vanished as she lets herself get lost in the moment while kissing her beloved knight. Finally both of them finish and Ze'mer looks at the elegant flying bug, still nearby.

ZE'MER: First time seeing an Aluba?

DAUGHTER: What's an Aluba?

ZE'MER (pointing at the flying bug): That there is an Aluba. Beautiful creatures, peaceful too.

DAUGHTER: It really is pretty to look at.

ZE'MER: Did you know they tend to fly near higher beings?

DAUGHTER (excited): THERE ARE HIGHER BEINGS NEARBY?

ZE'MER (laughs): Well, not closeby, but nym'Queen's roots have spread through this land, and maybe one of them is nearby if an Aluba is here.

A small moment of silence between the two takes place as the Daughter holds Ze'mer's hand and leaned into her, breathing a sigh of relief, feeling safe now that she's together again with her lover.

ZE'MER: Meled'lover, your breath holds some weight. Is something wrong?

The Daughter pauses for a second before finally answering.

DAUGHTER: It's my father… He just… I don't think I even recognize him anymore.

Ze'mer sighs, she knows first hand how quick to anger her lover's father can get and how he dislikes outsiders.

ZE'MER: I did see some of your tribes people around, che had to avoid them in order to get further in. But they seem different somehow, almost as if…

DAUGHTER: They took the plague that's spreading through Hallownest.

ZE'MER: Why is it so?

DAUGHTER (starting to shed tears): Father says they wish to conquer Hallownest, to prove that the mantis tribe is superior to all others… That's what's wrong.

The Daughter buries her face onto Ze'mer's shoulder, crying and sobbing her heart out. Scared.

ZE'MER: Me'led lover…

DAUGHTER: It's just… I don't want this! I don't want ANY of this… I just…

The Daughter doesn't even finish her sentence. Ze'mer hugs her lover in a loving embrace, protecting her.

ZE'MER: Che wishes for you to come live with.

DAUGHTER (surprised): W-what?

ZE'MER (wiping the Daughter's tears): Your heart aches a lot for your father and fellow tribesmen. Che wishes nothing more but your happiness, so please… take che's hand. Che has a mansion near the Resting Grounds, you will take refuge there.

DAUGHTER: Ze'mer, my love…

Suddenly a loud roar is heard in the midst of the foliage near the two as the Traitor Lord jumps out of the thorn bushes and strikes the ground between his Daughter and Ze'mer, splitting the two. The daughter falls to the ground while Ze'mer holds her stance, holding her large nail in preparation for the fight that will ensue.

LORD: Outsider…

ZE'MER: Mantis Lord…

DAUGHTER: Father please…

LORD (exploding with rage): BE QUIET DAUGHTER! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!

The Daughter is startled by her father's voice, heavy with rage and hate. Never has she been more scared of her father than right now.

ZE'MER: Mantis Lord, can't you see that the plague is clouding your judgement?

LORD (laughing): Clouding? You really are nothing but a puppet in the hands of the Pale King. This is a gift, a gift from the REAL god of Hallownest!

ZE'MER: You let yourself be influenced by the plague with what goal, Mantis Lord? Why have you ruined the lives of your fellow tribespeople?

The Traitor Lord dashes towards Ze'mer, who blocks the attack with her nail. The Daughter looks on while clenching her heart

ZE'MER: Compose yourself, Mantis Lord, can't you see that your daughter is scared of what you have become?

LORD: YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME OUTSIDER!

The Traitor Lord attempts to slam his oversized claw at Ze'mer but she dodges it and goes for a counter-attack. The two fight by exchanging blows for a while. The Traitor Lord's attacks are heavy and relentless and only seem to be getting faster and faster from Ze'mer's point of view, whose way of fighting is more methodical and militaristic, like a knight who has seen a lot. The Daughter looks at the two fighting, asking herself what she can do to stop the two from fighting.

LORD: I should have killed you the moment I laid eyes upon you, outsider. I knew i had my reasons to doubt you.

The Lord goes for an upward slash which is dodged by Ze'mer, which counters with a side slash that gets parried.

ZE'MER: Your actions are driving a wedge between you and your daughter! Che was just there to give comfort while you revel in your lust for power!

LORD: YOU'RE THE ONE TURNING HER AGAINST ME OUTSIDER!

The Lord pushes Ze'mer backwards and strikes the ground with his massive claws, causing a massive shockwave that knocks Ze'mer back for a bit as she parries the strike, but is later knocked into a wall after the Traitor Lord tackles her. Ze'mer lies on her knees, still holding onto her nail with all her remaining might. The Lord approaches the Outsider slowly, like a predator, savouring the moment before killing her.

LORD: I'll end this quickly for you, outsider.

The Lord raises his massive claw and lunges it towards Ze'mer, who is pushed away by the daughter, just barely able to save her in time, and at the cost of her life. The claw misses Ze'mer and pierces the Daughter's thorax, much to the shock of both the Traitor Lord and Ze'mer.

DAUGHTER: Fa… ther…

With her last breath, the Daughter's body goes limp as the last few tears shed from her eyes. Ze'mer looks at the scene, horrified by both the Traitor Lord and her dead lover. And the Traitor Lord starts to tremble as he realises what he had done.

LORD: What… What have I done?

He lowers his claw, letting the body of her late daughter fall onto the floor as he takes a step back, still trembling.

LORD: My dear daughter… no…

The Lord's eyes begin to tear up. The girl he took as his own flesh and blood, who he raised all these years, who brought the best out of him as a warrior and as a father, lies now dead in front of her. He falls on his knees, his anger pretty much dissipated for now, as he looks at the consequences of his actions.

LORD: I… I…

The Lord can't even find the right words as he sobs uncontrollably. Ze'mer tries to pick her nail, but her sorrow weighs heavy upon her as she can just barely lift it above the floor.

ZE'MER: Meled'lover…

The Lord peers at Ze'mer, his eyes filled with rage and sadness.

LORD: This is all your fault, outsider.

Ze'mer tries to talk but is suddenly interrupted.

LORD: IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, MY DEAR DAUGHTER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Ze'mer remains silent.

LORD: IT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER, NOW SHE IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!

Ze'mer remains silent.

LORD: I'll grant my daughter this final wish however. Leave and never return, if you even so dare to return to these gardens.

The Lord gets up, his body still trembling as he walks towards Ze'mer and stares straight at her eyes.

LORD: I. WILL. END. YOU.

Ze'mer nods as she drags her nail on the ground, no doubt death would have been a preferable outcome for her as she turns her back and leaves, mourning the death of her lover. The Traitor Lord's forced anger stare dissipates ashe looks at his Daughter's corpse and picks it up, kissing her in her head one last time.

LORD: My dearest daughter, i don't deserve your forgiveness.

He says as he hugs her softly, like he used to when the two of them were at the mantis village.


End file.
